dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Eels Gang
The Dead Eels Gang is a criminal faction in Dunwall located in Drapers Ward, known primarily for piracy along the Wrenhaven River. They appear in the final Dishonored DLC, The Brigmore Witches, to assist Daud in his efforts to find and confront Delilah Copperspoon. The Eels are rivals to the Hatters, another faction situated in Drapers Ward, and they fight using gaff hooks and bottles of river krust acid. History Based in the Riverfront docks, the Dead Eels have possession of a cargo ship called the Undine, which they use for smuggling and piracy on the Wrenhaven River; the Undine is considered infamous along the Wrenhaven, as the ship is allowed past corrupt harbor masters and River patrol officers. In a recent attack, the ship's engine coil was stolen by the Hatters, leaving the ship incapacitated. This setback creates further tension within the group, leading some to believe that they were better off with Lizzy as their leader. Sometime prior to the events of The Brigmore Witches, the Eels' leader, Lizzy Stride, was intentionally set-up by her second-in-command, Edgar Wakefield, who organized her subsequent capture and imprisonment by the City Watch. With Lizzy gone and the Eels in a fierce rivalry with the Hatters over Drapers Ward, the group began to unravel as Wakefield, newly-appointed leader, used extreme methods to rid the gang of Lizzy's loyalists and struggled to prove his leadership abilities to the rest of the Eels. The Eels were also worried that Wakefield was weakening their businesses opportunities, as he did not keep his word after making deals. The ship's engine coil was also stolen under his leadership, further adding discontent among the Dead Eels. In a report, a Hatter spy noted that, "things are likely to fly apart before long." In The Brigmore Witches, Daud must free Lizzy Stride from Coldridge Prison and help her reclaim control over the Dead Eels so that he can use her ship to travel to Brigmore Manor. The Dead Eels also make a brief appearance in Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit, where a number of them guard an old whaling trawler hulk near the ocean, attacking Corvo Attano when he attempts to board it. Combat *The Dead Eels use acid-filled bottles (or aerosol weapons) to maim and disorient their enemies. These bottles release a corrosive green vapor harvested from river krusts. **The bottles of river krust acid thrown by the Dead Eels can be grabbed out of mid-air if Daud uses Bend Time to stop time before they hit the ground. ***The bottles can also be caught using the ability Pull if used at the correct time after the bottle has been thrown. **The river krust acid is similar to chokedust in that it temporarily stuns enemies, but it has the added effect of dealing a small amount of damage. **Unlike whale oil tanks, which can be set down without exploding, the bottles of river krust acid will shatter and release the acid cloud as soon as they are let go, even if Daud is crouched and looking down. Quotes Attacking *''"Let's show this gutter trash how Eels fight!"'' *''"You'll sleep in the river mud tonight!"'' *''"Get a gaff hook in his belly!"'' *''"You're no scrapper!"'' *''"Hit him hard! He's cracking!"'' *''"Knock this guy out!"'' *''"Kick in his teeth!"'' *''"Looky, looky!"'' *''"Go down, you pig!"'' *''"I'm gonna loot your corpse!"'' *''"You fight for shit!"'' *''"Let's see what's inside you!"'' *''"I'll stick you!"'' *''"Come just a little closer."'' *''"This is gonna hurt!"'' *''"Bleed!"'' *''"Gonna feed you to the rats!"'' *''"I'm gonna dump you in the river, after I cut you open!"'' *''"Die, you crusty bastard!"'' Trivia *In The Knife of Dunwall, the Dead Eels are featured in a book titled Lizzy Stride and the Dead Eels, which details the Eels' hijacking of a supply ship bound for Dunwall from Driscol. **They are also mentioned in a book titled Boatchecks on the Wrenhaven, in which the sister of Rutherford, a City Watch Officer, expresses her concern regarding her brother's safety patrolling the Wrenhaven River. ***The wanted poster of Lizzy Stride found in The Brigmore Witches prologue includes the murder of Captain Rutherford Farrel among her crimes. **There is also a brief mention of the Dead Eels in the book titled The Hatters, where a Hatter mentions that "the Dead Eels were pinching all the river smuggling deals." *The majority of the Dead Eels are decorated with some form of tattoo; these tattoos are maritime-based, displaying images of sea monsters, giant squids, whales, and other nautical paraphernalia. **The Eels also have the Dead Eels' symbol, three eels impaled on a sword, tattooed somewhere on their bodies. *Known members of the Dead Eels include Maggot Montaine and Annabelle. Gallery Brigmore Witches 06.jpg|Dead Eel female concept art. Brigmore Witches 07.jpg|Lizzy Stride concept art. female dead eel concept.jpg|Female Dead Eel concept render. female dead eel concept2.jpg|Concept render of a female Dead Eel. Dead Eels Aerosol Weapon smoke.png|The Dead Eels attack a few Hatters with gas. eel02.png|A male member of the Dead Eels. eel03.png|Dead Eels in a cloud of their own green gas. Lizspeech01.png|The Dead Eels listen to Lizzy give her speech. eel04.png|The Dead Eels stand on the deck of the Undine. eel07.png|A female member of the Dead Eels. eel05.png|Dead Eels. eel06.png|A member of the Dead Eels gang. deel02.png|A wounded Dead Eel thug. Screens03 eel.png|Maggot Montaine, a member of the Dead Eels gang. Dead Eels member TBW.png|A male Dead Eel. dward17.png|The Dead Eels confront a Hatter. Screens01 annabelle2.png|Annabelle, a Dead Eel. Dead Eel tattoo (2).png|Close up of Annabelle's tattoo. Dead Eel tattoo (1).png|The Dead Eels gang symbol as a tattoo. Screens01 edgar.png|Edgar Wakefield. boathook01.png|A gaff hook dropped by a Dead Eel. krustyacid.png|A bottle of River Krust Acid utilized by the Dead Eels. Brigmoore Witches promotional screenshot.jpg|Promotional art of a member of the Dead Eels. References es:Las Anguilas Muertas ru:Мёртвые Угри it:Anguille Morte zh:死鱼帮 Category:The Brigmore Witches Category:Gangs Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Dishonored Comics